


In the Astronomy Tower

by UnifiedNations



Series: Turn Hogwarts AU [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: An "Oh shit I love him" moment, Astronomy, Fluff, Hogwarts AU, Multi, Night time meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:59:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6694099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnifiedNations/pseuds/UnifiedNations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a sort-of prompt on Tumblr which I couldn't resist.</p><p>"A Harry Potter AU in which Edmund Hewlett is this kind of quiet but kind Hufflepuff that spends HOURS in the astronomy tower, and the special telescope is his mother got him is his PRIZED POSSESSION and one night in his 4th year he and 3rd year Gryffindor Anna Strong go up to the astronomy tower together to look through the telescope and Edmunds just rambling on and on about the stars and Anna’s like “look at this smol nerd I love him, oh shit”. And his bitter rival is John Simcoe, a Slytherin that honestly NOBODY likes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Astronomy Tower

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is based on a sort-of prompt on Tumblr which I saw and couldn't get out of my head.  
> I've also started a short series on what happened behind this which I should be uploading soon!  
> In this, Hewlett is a Hufflepuff and Anna is a Gryffindor. I actually did a sorting hat test using the characters of them (and most of the main cast, who will be coming in in the main story).

“Would you like to- I mean, I would be… honoured, if you would meet me in the Astronomy tower tonight at midnight. There are going to be some splendid displays of just what the sky above us has to offer and- my apologies, I am rambling. You do not have to- I mean, if you would like to join me-“

Anna ran the earlier conversation through her mind as she ascended the steps to the Astronomy tower, her hands gripping her cloak tight around her. Since her meeting Edmund Hewlett, a Hufflepuff in the year above her, they had struck up a rather odd friendship. They rarely made effort to meet up but they somehow often managed to find eachother easily when one wanted the other’s company.

Anna’s friends- namely Abe and Caleb- thought Edmund was odd. They’d only met him a few times and until they had seen him utterly tear apart Simcoe in an argument that had nearly started a duel, they hadn’t liked him at all. Ben got along alright with him although they differed on many subjects, and Peggy just thought he was adorable.

It had been a few months since they had first met- since the first week of Anna’s third year at Hogwarts, when Simcoe had cornered her in the courtyard and Edmund had ‘valiantly come to her rescue’ (which was what Peggy had named their first encounter). At first she hadn’t known what to think of the initially quiet boy from the Hufflepuff house, outside of that he seemed a bit strange. A few more encounters with him- and unfortunately also with Simcoe- had swayed her opinion though, and her and Edmund’s friendship had grown fast.

Unlike many of the relationships in Anna’s life, being friends with Edmund came easily. It was like how she felt hers and Abe’s relationship had been as children, before they grew up and slowly apart. They didn’t have to be actively doing something to be spending time together- much of their time was spent in the library or by the lake, reading books in a comfortable silence. She had invited him up to her dorm but he had declined, muttering something about not being sure about the rules when it came to visiting dorms. She put it down to him being awkward around her friends.

Now, though, she was on her way to one of hers and Edmund’s bi-monthly meetings, when they met eachother in the Astronomy tower to look at the night sky. Edmund had done a lot of negotiation with the teachers to allow him to be there alone at night, and he hadn’t told any of the teachers about Anna visiting with him. 

The first time they had met under the stars had begun awkwardly- neither of them quite knew what to say until Anna broke the ice with a question about the constellations viewable that night. After several meetings, though, it had become a night that she looked forward to every time.

“Edmund?” She called out, keeping her voice as hushed as possible on the tranquil night. She stepped into the wide room, casting her eyes around until she found who she was looking for.

He was scribbling something on a piece of parchment, his back to the door and seeming so engrossed in what she was doing that he didn’t seem to hear her. Anna approached, going to lean over his shoulder to see what he was writing before he suddenly noticed and stood ramrod straight.

“Anna! Oh my, I’m so sorry, I didn’t hear you coming,” Edmund apologised breathlessly, fidgeting around with his cloak and wiping the ink off of his hand.

Anna smiled, taking in the sight of her friend. 

“You seemed so engrossed in your writing, I didn’t want to disturb you.” She replied softly, waiting for his movements to stop before pulling him in for a hug. The first few times she had done so, he had stiffened, as if not sure what to do with himself. Now, however, he immediately returned the embrace wholeheartedly before releasing her and guiding her hand to the telescope

“I got here a little early, I hope you’ll forgive that, but you see the stars were in a very interesting and different position to what I had expected of tonight! I was making a chart to show Professor Sinistra tomorrow, and- ahem. That can wait, I have mostly finished it.” He smiled at Anna, who laughed quietly. “Anyway, if you point the telescope to this particular patch of stars, you will see…”

Edmund’s voice was calming when he wasn’t rambling excitedly or getting stressed and Anna let it wash over her as she looked through the telescope towards the heavens. The stars were truly beautiful, especially how they were that night, and it took Anna a few moments to realise that Edmund had stopped talking and was looking at her with an odd expression.

“Is everything okay?” She asked, smiling softly at him. He started as if she had made her jump and gave a returning smile, shaking his head.

“Yes, yes, everything is… just fine.” He launched back into his talk about the stars, gesturing animatedly and pointing to where the telescope was to be aimed every so often. 

Anna loved that about him. How he so easily threw himself into the subject he loved, how he could talk about it on end and somehow still make it interesting. How he could so easily show his love for the stars without the awkwardness that normally followed him around. She loved it about him.

She loved him.

Shit.

Anna took her eye away from the telescope suddenly and turned to look at Edmund. He immediately stopped on his speech and returned her look, hesitating for a moment before asking if something was wrong.

Anna smiled.

“Nothing’s wrong. It’s all perfect.”

 

They stayed in the Astronomy tower until the early hours of the morning, until Edmund trailed off from his talking to realise that Anna had fallen asleep by his side, leaning against him. He smiled, tucking his cloak around her shoulders. They had a few more hours before classes started. Waking her could wait.


End file.
